


In the Living Room

by otherscott



Series: EXO Mob AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vanilla, boners galore, unicorn statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han and Sehun break something important in the throes of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Living Room

“Mm, Xiao Lu.” Sehun kissed the side of Lu Han’s neck, moving from his spot on the end of the couch to crawl into his lap. “Turn off the TV.”

Lu Han laughed softly and put one hand on Sehun’s hip, the other reaching for the remote. “You look ridiculous. Aren’t you cold?” He turned off the TV as Sehun pulled his shirt over his head, which left him wearing nothing but his underwear and his left sock. Lu Han rolled his eyes fondly and leaned down to pull the sock off of his foot, while Sehun laughed.

“Hmm, come on, get all this off.” Sehun pulled on Lu Han’s collar while Lu Han placed both his hands on Sehun’s hips.

“And you’re in these silly silk boxers that you know I don’t like.”

Sehun smiled as he pulled Lu Han’s shirt up over his head, which got him a small yelp. “They feel so nice; shut up.” He kissed him and tossed Lu Han’s shirt off to the side, and dropped his hands to work on Lu Han’s belt, his fingers deftly undoing it.. “You’re one to judge, Mr. I-wear-wool-long-underwear-even-though-it’s-only-forty-degrees-out.”

“Be quiet, I get cold.” Lu Han shifted himself so Sehun could do it faster, and sighed when Sehun yanked open the button and pulled his zipper down. “You’re eager.”

“I’m horny.” Sehun kissed Lu Han’s lips once before dropping down on his knees on the ground in front of Lu Han.

Lu Han let out a little laugh and put his hand on Sehun’s head. “You’re always horny.”

Sehun made a sound and gently pushed Lu Han’s boxers down so he could pull out his cock, which was already a bit swollen. “Seems like you are too,” he concluded before taking it into his mouth.

Lu Han sighed and dropped his head back as Sehun went to work, familiar to the way he worked his tongue but still excited. He mussed Sehun’s hair and groaned when Sehun pulled away with a little ‘pop’ sound. “Fuck, how did you get so good at that?”

Sehun smiled and took hold of Lu Han’s dick in his hand, flicking his tongue around the tip, which got him a shiver. “I just am...damn, you got hard so quickly.”

“Because you turn me on...” Lu Han put his hand on Sehun’s shoulder and started to sit up, but Sehun pushed him back down.

“I wanna blow you.”

“But I want to fuck you...” They grinned at each other and Lu Han started to squirm out of his boxers and jeans; Sehun taking him back into his mouth was not helping. He managed to take all of it off and take his socks with it, kicking his clothes off to the side and humming at the new freedom. He gently pulled Sehun off of him and smiled. “You’re so cute.”

“Should we move?” Sehun asked, and Lu Han shook his head as he got up from the couch.

“No, Yixing’s right next door. I’ll be right back.” He went off into the hallway and to his room, and came back a moment later holding a small bottle of lube. Sehun licked his lips and sat back on the couch.

“Take these off of me.”

Lu Han laughed and dropped down on top of him, kissing him slowly. He pulled away and moved his hands down to yank Sehun’s boxers off, making Sehun laugh. “Hey! Be gentle.”

“Your voice is so pretty,” Lu Han crooned as he dropped Sehun’s boxers to the floor. Sehun smiled at the praise and Lu Han leaned over to the table, taking the lube back in his hand. “Do you want me to do this?”

“Mm.” Sehun nodded and spread himself, making Lu Han chuckle and shake his head. Lu Han put some lube on his fingers and started to open Sehun up. He pushed and pulled for a while until Sehun grabbed his wrist and grunted, “just go, fuck, put that dick in me--”

Lu Han grinned and took his fingers out, sitting up and pouring some lube out onto his hand. “Are you sure?”

He brought his hand down to his dick and stroked it a few times, biting his lip as he watched Sehun scoot closer to him. “Yeah.”

“Alright.” He leaned down to kiss him, and slowly pushed himself in. He let out a soft groan and smiled when Sehun’s head dropped back on the couch. “Is it okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sehun said, pushing on Lu Han’s thigh with his foot. “Please.”

Lu Han started to rock back and forth, moving his hand away to put both on Sehun’s hips. He groaned as Sehun rocked against him, and wiggled his hips when Sehun pushed on his hand after a while. “Yeah?”

“Let me...” Sehun pulled himself up and moved to sit in Lu Han’s lap, trying not to separate them. Lu Han sighed and sat back, letting Sehun ride him and putting his hands on his hips. Eventually Lu Han felt close, and pushed against Sehun, leaning him back a little to get a better angle. Sehun laughed breathlessly when Lu Han dangled him off of the couch, but his breath hitched when Lu Han thrust into him a bit too rough, and jostled him backwards. “Hey-- _ow_!” His head hit the coffee table, and Lu Han pulled him up immediately.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry--”

“It’s fine,” Sehun replied, putting his hands on Lu Han’s shoulders and trying to get back to where they were, but a loud crashing noise distracted him. His eyes widened and he looked at Lu Han. “What was...?”

Lu Han’s mouth fell open and he looked around Sehun to the table, and then gasped. “Shit-- Sehun, can I--” He put Sehun down on the couch and shot to his feet, going over to the far side of the table, and immediately cursing when he saw the broken glass on the floor. “Shit! You knocked over...we knocked over that, that ugly glass thing, this glass unicorn that Yixing’s grandma sent him-- fuck!”

Sehun frowned and reached out to Lu Han, but Lu Han motioned him away. “I need to clean it up...”

Sehun groaned, but looked away instead of complaining. Lu Han walked into the kitchen to look for the broom, and Sehun leaned back on the couch. “Is Yixing going to be mad?”

“I...I hope not. I don’t know.” Lu Han left the kitchen, sighing. “I can’t find it. Fuck. I don’t know where it could be...”

Sehun looked up. “Is it in Yixing’s room?”

Lu Han stared at him for a moment, and then whimpered. “God, could be.” He shook his head and walked down the hallway, hesitating before knocking on Yixing’s door. There was no response, and he knocked again. Still no response. He sighed and turned the doorknob, finding the door open, and seeing Yixing sitting on his bed with his headphones in, clicking at something on his laptop.

“Hey, Yixing.” Lu Han started, but Yixing couldn’t hear him. He sighed and tried again, louder, “Yixing! I need to talk to you.”

That got Yixing’s attention, and he looked up to the door, immediately recoiling. He scrambled to turn his music off, and pulled his headphones out. “Lu Han, what the fuck?!”

Lu Han frowned. “Hey, Yixing, something happened--”

“Were you not able to put clothes on beforehand?” Yixing shook his head, laughing tiredly, and Lu Han looked down and finally realized he was in the nude, with a full erection.

“Oh-- God, I’m sorry.”

Yixing was still laughing as he got off of his bed and went to the door. “You come into my room fuckin’ fully torqued, this better be dire.”

“Do you have the broom?”

Yixing paused. “I...uhm, I think I might. Did you...spill something? While naked?”

“We...Sehun and I knocked over the unicorn thing.”

Yixing stared at him, trying to remember what ‘the unicorn thing’ was, and then his mouth dropped open. “The...the statue Nǎinai gave me? Lu Han, why did you do that?” He started to look around his room for the broom, and Lu Han stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, it, I kind of, I pushed Sehun, sorta, and he hit the table, and the statue fell over.”

Yixing sighed and shook his head, opening the closet door and finding the broom in the corner. “So you were fucking Sehun and you fucked him into the table.”

“Yeah.”

“Goddamnit, Lu Han.” Yixing brushed past Lu Han on his way to the main room, and Lu Han followed him. Yixing swung on his feet and turned around as soon as he saw Sehun naked on the couch, bumping into Lu Han.

Lu Han stifled laughter, and Sehun called out, “Wait, I’m covered!”

Yixing went out again and walked over to the pile of glass, groaning when he saw it. “Ohh, Nǎinai’s gonna be so upset when she comes over and doesn’t see it out...”

Lu Han bit his lip and went over to the couch, trying to hide under the blanket Sehun had pulled over himself. “Maybe we can find one that was exactly like it?”

“Maybe...” Yixing started to sweep the pieces together. He glanced over to Sehun on the couch, shot him a look, and continued cleaning the glass up.

Sehun slipped closer to Lu Han, and sighed heavily. The two watched Yixing sweep everything up in a guilty silence that Sehun eventually broke. “How long is this gonna take?” He asked in quiet Korean. “I wanna fuck _now_.”

 


End file.
